


We are one

by elyas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêverie d'Harry Styles sur son petit ami. Parce que l'amour est toujours le plus fort. Et que dans toutes les réalités possible, ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are one

Ça pourrait venir de ces saletés papillons d'amour qui me brûlent le ventre lorsque je pense à toi, ou de ton sourire d'idiot. Ou encore de ton humour ravageur dont elles parlent toutes dans chacunes de leurs histoires. Qu'en sais-je au final ? L'amour devrait-il se justifier ?   
Savoir pourquoi tu aimes l'autre ne servirais à rien Lou. Le plus important est de savoir que tu l'aimes.   
Et c'est ce que je ressens à chaque instant, à chaque secondes. Que tu sois loin ou à mes côtés, un sentiment indescriptible de bien être s'empare de moi. Et lorsque nos coeurs se rejoignent dans un feu d'artifices de sensations et d'extase, plus rien d'autre ne compte si ce n'est cette réalité. Notre réalité.   
Elles ont tellement de fois imaginer qui nous étions. Elles auront tellement de fois voulu réussir à cerner l'essence même de notre relation.   
Elles n'y arriveront jamais.   
Et tu le sais pourquoi ?   
Parce que c'est plus fort que ça.   
Nous ne sommes qu'un.   
Indescriptible diamant pur.   
Inclassable amour, banale et extraordinaire à la fois.   
Tu pourrais être un brigand et moi un homme d'affaire. Un valet de chambre, ou un coach sportif. Un extraterrestre et un martien dans une course poursuite dans les étoiles. Je pourrais être un indien tombant sous le charme d'un cow boy ayant tes traits. 

Nous pourrions être aussi bien Roméo et Juliette que Arwen et Aragorn. 

Mais de toutes ces réalités, de tous ces mondes, je ne pourrais jamais choisir celui que je préfère. Et je te fais une promesse. 

Qu'importe le temps et le lieu. Dans un milliers de mondes différents, à travers toutes les réalités possibles ... Je te retrouverais. Je te retrouverais toujours. 

Que l'on soit escroc, prostitué ou pirates, toutes ces histoires ne nous ramène qu'à un seul point. Qu'une seul certitude que personne au monde ne pourrait contester. Et la magie qui en découle est d'autant plus belle quand je sais que pour toujours et éternellement, nos cœurs battent à l'unisson.   
Je t'appartiens. Tu m'appartiens. 

Nous sommes un.


End file.
